


Two Maria for one

by lunaemoth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 22:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaemoth/pseuds/lunaemoth
Summary: Six months after she has been Snapped back to life, Maria Hill has a date with her girlfriend and her girlfriend's beloved.





	Two Maria for one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catfishofoldin99colours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfishofoldin99colours/gifts).

> This is a fill for Marvel Trumps Hate's auction won by @catfishofoldin99colours who requested Maria x Carol x Maria.

Maria Hill crossed her arms as she looked around the field. She had difficulties remembering this used to be the New Avengers Facility where she had worked for several years (and she had liked that job, private security had its perks). It had been blown up by Thanos and end up as the battlefield for the biggest and worst fight of the decade. Needless to say that it had been one of the most damaged places she had seen in all her career when she had finally reached it in the aftermath, freshly revived.

She had been among those in charge of the clean-up. Sorting out the bodies and the weapons had been a long process. Now, six months later, they were clearing the debris, both remains of the old facility and uninteresting pieces of the destroyed spaceships. 

They still found sensitive material from time to time. Her oversight was still necessary, but soon she’d let architects take over. They had a memorial to build. The chosen plans were beautiful. Tony would be proud. Of course, he would: Pepper had made sure it was worthy of his sacrifice, his,  Natasha’s, and those of the hundred warriors who had given their lives against Thanos.  While Tony would have the place of honor, a tribute to Natasha was planned, a small statue, tasteful but discrete, just like she’d have wished.

It had to be ready for the first anniversary, so there was no time to waste. To make it, they’d need a little bit of help, though.

Maria felt her. 

She was quiet as long as her speed was low, but her arrival changed the air. There was no smell, but warmth and… a salty taste. Yes, Maria could feel Captain Marvel on the tip of her tongue every damn time.

“You called?”

Turning around, Maria smiled as Carol landed softly, her glow receding.

“Thanks for dropping by.”

“No problem. What dares resist the will of Maria Hill?” Carol asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Damn that smartass for being so cute and hot at the same time. 

“That,” Maria replied as she turned around and waved at the hull of The Sanctuary II, the spaceship Captain Marvel had blown to pieces, changing the course of the battle with her blazing entrance.

“Great landmark,” Carol pointed out with a waggle of her eyebrows. “I thought you were keeping it as part of the memorial, now that it’s been emptied of everything dangerous or important.”

“That’s the plan. A part of it is unstable, though. It threatens to break and fall, but it’s too high and risky for the workers.”

“Alright. Show me.”

It took barely ten minutes for Carol to deal with the issue and get the broken husk to the ground where it would be dismantled. The architects would then have to deal with the new hole in Earth’s shiny trophy. 

Maria’s job here was done for the day.

Carol followed her to her car and sat in the passenger seat like it was an everyday occurrence — it wasn’t, Carol prefered to at least be the driver if she wasn’t flying (Maria didn’t, as Carol’s driver's license clearly wasn’t up to date… in fact, it was non-existent). She pushed back her seat, tilted the backrest and rested her feet on the dashboard. She closed her eyes and looked ready to go to sleep.

Maria glanced at her but didn’t comment on the dirt she was spreading in her car. “Hard day?”

Carol grunted. 

“We can still cancel.”

“No. I want you two to meet, and I’ll feel better at her place, far from the crowd.”

“Let’s go then. Don’t you want to change out of your suit?”

“Wake me up at our first stop,” Carol asked before promptly falling asleep.

Maria was envious of that gift of hers to doze off wherever and whenever she wanted. If she hadn’t been told, she’d never have guessed that Carol used to have insomnia. Getting rid of the enemies who had brainwashed her did wonders against her nightmares and anxiety, it seemed.

Driving with the radio at a low volume, Maria glanced from time to time to her passenger, her… girlfriend. That was still strange to say or even think. 

It seemed like they had met ages ago (twenty years for Carol, but only fifteen years for Maria, who had been Snapped away… and that was a whole other issue). At twenty-two, Maria Hill had been a new agent at SHIELD, freshly recruited by Fury. She wasn’t supposed to meet Earth’s best asset, but she had been on a mission with Fury when Captain Marvel had decided to drop by to say hi to her old friend. 

Maria had promptly fallen head over heels in love. She hadn’t thought it was possible to fall so fast before it happened to her. Damn it, that sounded cheesy even thinking back about it.

Carol had gone back to space after rearranging Maria’s view of life in just a few hours.

It had taken five years for Maria to get over her crush, and then Captain Marvel had turned up again. Of course, because Maria’s life had been ridiculous since she joined SHIELD, Fury decided she was the perfect agent to be Captain Marvel’s partner during a mission (mainly because she was the only other one knowing about her existence). 

Maria’s crush had come back with a vengeance. She never had so much difficulty to be strictly professional in her life. Of course, Captain ‘smartass’ Marvel didn’t help in that regard. Maria had given up mid-way through, to Carol’s delight. The sass had been fun. The one-night-stand turning into one-week-stand had been even better. 

Captain Marvel had left again, and Maria had thought that was it. Maybe, if she was lucky, her crush would come back in five more years and they could have a few more nights together… She would be fine with that. She had convinced herself of that. 

It hadn’t happened. Not until she got a second chance at life anyway.

And now she was in the restroom of a service station, folding the suit of Captain Marvel, most popular superhero (alive), aka her girlfriend. No big deal. 

Carol came out of the stall in jeans and a leather jacket. She snorted. “Why are you bothering? It stinks. It’s getting washed as soon as we’re at Maria’s.”

“This suit belongs to the most incredible woman on Earth and deserves the best care and utmost respect,” Maria replied gravely.

“Cute.”

“Just stating a fact.”

Grinning, Carol stepped forward and reached for Maria’s lapels to pull her closer. The kiss was brief, but Carol didn’t let go, their breaths mingling as she said: “About tonight…”

Maria raised an eyebrow at the hesitation. It was unusual.

“Maria means the world to me.” 

Hill tilted her head. “I know.”

Carol shook her head, took a step back and squeezed her girlfriend’s arm. “ _ Both _ Marias. And I want both to meet and understand why.”

It was an infinite source of annoyance (to both Marias) and amusement (to Fury, of course, because he found this hilarious) that the important women in Carol’s love life wore the same name.

For once, Maria Hill (or Maria The Second, as Fury loved to call her — she had never wanted to strangle her boss so much before) didn’t mind being lumped in together. 

She reached for Carol’s hands and pulled her back for a longer kiss. 

“You mean the world to me too,” she whispered afterwards.

Carol wrapped her arms around Maria’s hips. Their foreheads touched for a few seconds of peace. 

The moment was broken by the entrance of a woman and her daughter. The young girl took a look at the suit Maria was holding, glanced at Carol and then squealed in excitement. 

A few minutes later, after a few autographs and pictures, they came out of the gas station, arm in arm. Carol was drinking from a cup in Iron Man’s colors and logo; Maria’s was the Captain Marvel version.

“I thought you preferred the taste of this flavor?” Carol asked as she sat with only one foot on the dashboard this time.

“I do,” Maria confirmed, “but I don’t cheat on my girlfriend.”

Carol snorted, putting away her drink before she could choke. “You’re such a dork.”

“Your dork,” Maria smirked smugly and wiggled her brow before starting the engine.

It felt good to make Captain Marvel laugh. 

*

It was dusk when they arrived at Rambeau’s house in the countryside. This evening of spring was warm and smelled of rain.

Carol went to knock at the door. Maria followed sedately.

Maria Rambeau was just like Hill had thought and yet not really. Mostly because Maria Rambeau was sixty years old, while the picture Hill had seen (the picture Carol always kept in a pocket of her suit) was from the 90s. That’s when it really hit her that Carol didn’t age (or so slowly that it was ridiculous). She had known, of course, she had seen it first hand, but Carol Danvers and Maria Rambeau used to be the same age… and now they looked like they could be mother and daughter (well, no, not really, but you get it…).

Still, when they hugged, their love was clear as day and still as vibrant as thirty years ago, no doubt allowed about it. And if Carol was just a little bit more careful with her strength, well, no-one mentioned it.

Maria Rambeau was still a healthy and beautiful lady. The white hair betrayed her age, but she was still no pushover. That was obvious as soon as Carol introduced The Maria to each other. Rambeau had a good, firm handshake. They assessed each other, eyes locked. They nodded at the same time, in greeting, respect and approval. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Hill said. “I have heard a lot about you, both by Carol and Fury.”

“Likewise,” Rambeau replied. “I’m glad someone with a good head on their shoulders keeps an eye on her. Fury and I gave up years ago.”

They shared an understanding smile. Carol, who had left them to their staring in favor of inspecting the kitchen, called in delight: “I’m eating all your food!”

Rambeau rolled her eyes and gestured for Hill to come in. 

The dinner was polite and friendly — a little bit stilted between the two Marias, as could be expected, but they slowly relaxed and let Carol guide the conversation. Hill learned a lot about the shared adventures of the pair.

“So, you thought she was dead for…”

“Six years,” Rambeau replied with an exasperated expression. 

Hill whistled at the number. She knew, from Fury and Carol’s conversations, the basics of Captain Marvel story, but she wasn’t aware of the details. That was a long time to think that your best friend and lover was dead…

“Yeah, well, you got your revenge,” Carol pointed out petulantly.

“Except that  _ I  _ was  _ really  _ dead and missing my daughter’s life as she grew up, but sure, if that makes you feel better,” Rambeau said with a roll of her eyes.

Silence settled heavily in the dining room, and tension skyrocketed. The Snap was a difficult subject for everyone, both those who had died/disappeared for five years and those who had to (or tried to) keep going. Both Maria were part of the first group and had to start their lives again realizing that the rest of the world had moved on without them. Hill knew that it had bothered her a lot to ‘wake up’ to find that several of her friends had sacrificed themselves to give her (and billions others) a second chance. It still did. Regularly, she reminded herself that she couldn’t waste this life, not when Natasha and Tony had lost theirs.  Carol, as part of the second group, didn’t really move on, and she had lost most of her support team on Earth. Neither group could really understand what it meant to the other. It was a kind of survivor guilt either way but with different origins. It was a sensitive subject to which entire therapy groups were dedicated.

Carol bulldozed through it. “How is Monica?”

Rambeau accepted the change of subject easily and eagerly. “Good. She really seems to enjoy her job.”

Hill watched and listened as the two talked fondly of their daughter. She knew that the Snap had been one of the factors behind the change of their relationship, although they had agreed on a more open relationship years before (hence Hill and Carol’s week-long affair). 

Carol had changed in five years: she was a little more abrasive and highly strung, looking for affection and yet keeping people at arm’s length. Hill had seen it herself so, of course, Rambeau would have seen it too. Did she take this as a sign that she needed to let Carol go?

Hill didn’t ask and never would. The details of that relationship were not for her to know. All that mattered was her role to play. She’d be the lover Carol needed, and she’d try to be the friend Rambeau deserved.

After dinner, Carol hugged and clung to Rambeau while she tidied up. When Rambeau finally got her to let go, exasperated, Captain Marvel went flying for a bit. That was her way to relax before bed.

Hill, who had stayed put in the living room to allow them some privacy (she was fine with Carol’s love and affection for another woman, but it was still distracting to watch), stepped in the kitchen and helped Rambeau with the dishes. 

“Look at that, someone who knows how to use a dishwasher,” Rambeau joked. 

They shared a smile. Carol’s dislike for household appliances was frustrating when you had to tidy up after her every damn time. Carol was more likely to blast a dishwasher than to make it work correctly. 

They cleaned up in companionable silence, speaking only to ask or tell where something went. Both of them had realized that there wasn’t much to say. They met, found each other worthy of their love, and thus accepted the continuation of their tacit arrangement. 

“I’ll give you my number,” Rambeau said when they were done. “If you want to rant or just talk, don’t hesitate to call.”

“Thanks. I will.”

“Do you play cards?” 

“Sure.”

“What do you drink?”

“I wouldn’t say no to a glass of tequila if you have any.”

That’s how Carol found them when she came back: playing cards in the living room with a glass of their favorite alcohol on the coffee table. 

Carol smirked and went to sprawl on Hill’s lap. She was on the couch, and that’s where there was the most space contrary to Rambeau’s armchair. Lifting her hands to let Carol settle her head on her lap, Hill hummed as she chose her next move. Carol rubbed her cheek on the soft fabric of Hill’s suit. 

Hill petted her hair distractedly to get her to stop moving. She liked Carol’s new haircut: she could tousle it all she wanted and it would come back in position. Carol always looked impeccable with it (which was the reason of her choice: it was more practical than long hair, but she also admitted it looked badass). 

Watching them fondly, Rambeau sipped her beer and relaxed into her seat. 

This was good. 

* 

Two weeks later, Maria’s job at the battleground was officially over and done with, finally. The architects would deal with the rest. 

She was looking forward to her first day off in a while. Soon, Fury would call to give her a new task. That man always knew when she was available and ready to be dragged to the other side of Earth. 

Snuggling in her pillow, Maria pulled the sheets higher to shield her eyes from the sunlight. She groped for her girlfriend but failed to find her warmth. Disgruntled, she opened an eye and looked around. 

Captain Marvel was putting her suit on. 

Damn it. 

“Love?”

Carol turned around as she zipped her uniform. “I have to go.”

Ah, well. Goodbye lazy, romantic day off then.

Maria sighed and rolled out of bed.

“I know you wanted to spend the day together, I’m sorry,” Carol continued. For once, she looked regretful. It wasn’t often.

Maria hummed and pushed her hair away from her eyes as she looked under the bed. “It’s fine,” she said before pulling out a backpack. “A trip together would do well too. It’s been a while since I haven’t left the USA.”

Carol blinked and tilted her head, confused. “I meant I need to go back to space.”

“I know. So, what does one need for space?” Maria asked as she stood up and checked the contents of her emergency backpack. “Water, rations, army knife, gun, compass — is a compass useful in space?” She looked up and considered the question thoughtfully.

“You…” Carol was taken aback. Such a rare occurrence. Maria was tempted to take a picture for Rambeau. “You want to come? But, your life here…”

“My life, uh? Oh, you mean…  _ you _ ?” Maria replied with a smirk. “Do you think you can get rid of me so easily? Or are you forgetting that  _ I _ don’t have a daughter to keep me here?” She stepped forward and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. 

Carol was still surprised enough that Maria had the time to take a phone call before she could find an appropriate reply.

“Fury. I was expecting to hear from you,” Maria said with her phone pressed to her shoulder as she chose some clothes to add to her backpack. Did space have human underwear shops? “... Oh, I’m on my way to space right now… Yeah… Yeah, sounds good. See you soon.” She hung up and threw the phone on her night table. There was definitely no network in space. “Fury will be here in five minutes.”

“What for?”

“Well, for our spaceship, of course.  _ I _ can’t fly, can I?”

“He’s coming too,” Carol realized as she finally caught up with the plan.

“He’s getting bored.”

Standing with her hands on her hips, Carol watched her girlfriend pack for a while before she stepped forward, removed a few things and added a few others. “There,” she said. “You’re ready for space.”

“Brilliant. So. Space. Any good tequila out there?”

Carol laughed, cupped Maria’s face between her hands and kissed her until the doorbell rang. She stepped back, beaming, and went to welcome Fury eagerly.

“Yeah,” Maria whispered to herself as she brushed her lips. “That’s a good intoxicant too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at: lunaemoth.tumblr.com


End file.
